random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Party XI
Mario Party XI is a video game by Nintendo. It was released in September 2016 for the 3DS and November 2016 for the Wii U. Characters Gameplay Gameplay in 'Mario Party XI ' is very similar to gameplay in Mario Party DS. The player must run around a party board, collecting Stars and Coins as they do. After 10-30 turns, whoever has the most Stars is the winner. If two players have an identical amount of Stars, the winner is whoever has the most Coins. If both players have identical Stars AND Coins, the two must roll a Dice Block, and whoever rolls the highest value wins. Most of the game takes place in Lifeland, a planet made entirely of toys and modelling. On each turn, you must roll a Dice Block to move. Items and Hexes can be collected and used before rolling the dice. After every character moves once, they must play a Minigame. The Winner receives 10 Coins as a reward. Boards Mushroom Kingdom Lifeland Bowser's Kingdom Items You can hold three Items at a time, counting Hexes. Standard Items These Items are found by going to Pipeline Shops. Also, if you roll two matching numbers with the Double Dice Block or three matching numbers Triple Dice Block, you will earn 10 (Double Dice Block) or 25 (Triple Dice Block) extra coins. If you roll two Sevens with the Double Dice Block or three Sevens with the Triple Dice Block, you'll instead earn 30/50 Coins. Hexes Hexes can be found by passing them. Each must be laid on the board, and the effect takes place if your opponent stands on it. The person who laid the Hex, however, will get 5 Coins if they land on it. Hexes vanish after being triggered. You may only deploy Hexes on Blue Spaces and Red Spaces. Unique Items Unique Items are the same as Standard Items, although you can only obtain each one as a certain character. All Unique Items cost 10 Coins. Other Items These items are only found in certain situations. Spaces Special Events DK Space *DK gives 15 coins. *DK gives 1 Star. *DK takes the player closer to the Star. *DK starts a Minigame, then gives all players coins (the amount is based on the outcome of the Minigame). *DK gives a DK Pass. Bowser Jr Space *Bowser Jr takes everyone's coins, then gives each player an equal amount. *Bowser Jr makes two players swap positions. *Bowser Jr makes four players swap positions. Bowser Space *Bowser steals 15 coins. *Bowser steals 1 Star. *Bowser tampers with obtaining the Star. *Bowser starts a Minigame, then takes coins from all players (the amount is based on the outcome of the Minigame). *Bowser gives a Bowser Ticket. Hidden Blocks Hidden Blocks can be found on random Blue Spaces, or on any space if you use a P Switch. When you find a Hidden Block, one of the following events will occur... *You get 5 seconds to rapidly press A and bash the block. Each hit equates to 1 bonus Coin. *You must hit the block, and will claim a Star. *You must hit the block, and a Ztar will take one of your Stars. Minigames Main Article: Mario Party XI/Minigames Story Mode Main Article: Mario Party XI/Story Mode Polls What's your favourite party board? Peach's Castle Doomship Petey's Greenhouse Diddy's Jungle Parkway Rosalina's Library Waluigi's Haunted House Wario's Factory Dark Land Castle Interior Bowser's Toy Dimension Do you want to help me come up with ideas for Minigames? Yes No Category:Mario Category:Mario Party Category:Party games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Random Works! Category:KirbiMiroir Concept